


So We Meet Again

by fairytail1230



Series: So We Meet Again [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kuro's first Subclass, Lion form, Made up antagonist, Miyumi can be evil sometimes, More into Kuro's past and Eves, Mystery, Past life, Past owner, Reincarnation, Ribbon for weapon, Suspense, Will have a sequel, follows anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail1230/pseuds/fairytail1230
Summary: When I became a vampire I didn’t know which path to take or who to follow, sometimes I believed that I should of died that day so I wouldn’t have to go through all the pain and heartache. But I lived on because I had to find someone that was lost, someone who was waiting for me to find him. My name is Miyumi Maotsuki and this is my story of confusion, betrayal, friendship, and love. KuroXSubclassOC





	1. Prologue

I really don’t know how to start this, but I should do it now while I have the chance. Well… I should start by introducing myself.

I’m Maotsuki Miyumi: permanently 18 years old… it’s strange I know, but you see I’m a vampire, have been one for over a year now. I adapted quite well to my new life. Well I should get to describing my appearance. I have long waist length raven black hair (has a blue shine to it in the light), and light red eyes that used to be blue.

when I became a vampire I didn’t know which path to take or who to follow, sometimes I believed that I should of died that day so I wouldn’t have to go through all the pain and heartache. But I lived on because I had to find someone that was lost, someone who was waiting for me to find him. 

I found him and that’s what made me see the path I had to take. 

In order to tell you, I’ll have to start from the beginning.


	2. Kuro

Slap

“Your fired!”

“Again…”

After the indecent interaction with another lecherous costumer at the diners the furious, used to be, waitress stomped home in the dead of night. Her brown ankle boots clicked loudly with every step, she was wearing a button up demean shirt and blue jeans. Her loose hair was raven black, but every time the street lights hit the strands, they shined blue and her eyes were bright blue, burning with the fire of fury.

“Can’t believe I was fired for the third time this month! That pervert had it coming!” the girl muttered angrily, swinging around the jacket in her arms, “if I wanted to be molested, I would of joined a strip club!”

She walked absent mindedly, unaware that she’s silently being followed, as her thoughts wonder. She eventually cooled down and started to think about the dream she had last night, only recalling bits and pieces of it and everything was extremely blurry but she can remember the events. The whole day her focus was on piecing together the dream she had and why she had it.

**Dream Flashback**

_There was a boy who looked about twelve years old huddled by a tree, his head hanged low and his eyes were void of emotion. That was his defense against the cruel words that were thrown at him by a group of boys who always picked on him. He just wanted to detach himself from reality. Just sit there and try to not listen to them._

_“You cheated on that test, admit it!” one of the boys yelled and of course there was no answer, not that they cared._

_“Yeah how is it possible that you never showed up in any of the classes yet you get perfect score on everything!”_

_“Either you’re a cheat or your a monster!” The boy flinched at that statement. The leader of the group noticed and decided to step it up a notch._

_He tossed his book sack to the ground and rummaged through it, he had an evil smirk on his face. The boy looked at him cautiously, but made no move to leave. “I heard that you got your name because of your hair color, am I right?” he looked into the boys slightly quivering eyes, his smirk grew larger. The leader hummed when he found what he was looking for, making the boy even more uneasy. “I wonder what your name would be if we dyed it black,” he chuckled as he pulled out black ink bottle from his sack._

_The other boys agreed and started to block off any means of escape, not that he would try or anything. The boy just closed his eyes in defeat and waited for it to all be over._

_“Hey! Assholes get away from him!!” a loud female voice screamed angrily._

_“Yeah and what… Holy, are you insane!” the leader started off cocky but ended with a scream of terror. He yelled at his group to retreat and dropped the ink bottle in the process._

_The boy opened his eyes to see his savior and sweatdropped at seeing why the bullies ran away in the first place. In front of him was a girl the same age as him, her long black hair was tied in pigtails and her fierce blue eyes burned with a defiant fire, she was wearing a kimono and in her hands was a… Katana?!_

_“You are insane…” he stated monotonously._

_The girl pouted and went over to sit by the boy. “Is that anyway to thank your protector” she reached over and pulled his cheek painfully. “I was worried you know?!”_

**Real world**

  
“I hadn’t had a dream like that since… Aka left…” her head hung low at the last part. An image of a red eyed black cat flashed on her mind, making her heart clench. “…Aka… where are you?… I miss you,” she muttered.

The girl stood there, in the dark alley, thinking of all the times she had with the little black cat she rescued from a really bad place. Those were the happiest moments of her life, she felt something with Aka, a connection that she never felt before with any person or animal. More than anything she wants to see Aka again.

She was so distracted that it gave her follower a chance to sneak up behind her. Suddenly the black haired girl felt a hand cover her mouth, out of surprise she dropped her jacket and was about to defend herself against the stranger, but the feel of a cold, sharp blade against her throat stopped her from doing so. The stranger leaned to her ear and with a rough voice he whispered.

“Don’t scream or… you know what will happen”

He chuckled and gave the knife more pressure, making her wince. Her mind filled with panic, she felt a shallow cut form on her neck, deep enough to draw blood. Hesitantly she nodded and didn’t move when he uncovered her mouth. The girl breathed to calm herself and think of a way to get out of this mess.

“If you want money, you can have it,” she said lowly.

The man laughed like he just heard the funniest joke, her blue eyes widened when he pressed the blade harder. “What I want is more valuable than money my dear, but it’s currently out of my reach because of something you did” his voice was etched with malice and hatred. She yelped as the pressure became unbearable and the trickle of blood flowed more freely. “soon I’ll get it back”..

It happened all too quickly that the girl didn’t notice that she fell on the ground with a large, deep cut running along her neck. Her eyes were starting to dull as her blurry gaze met a man wearing a white suit, holding a knife that glinted with her blood. What really caught her fading attention is that terrifying look of calculated insanity in then. He walked away, but not before telling her something that she could not comprehend. Probably an insult towards his victim.

The moment that the man disappeared in the darkness, her mind finally registered the pain in her neck, she tried to scream, but no voice came out, only blood spewed from her mouth. The girl’s shaking hands feebly tried to stop the bleeding, it was painful to touch, but she forced her will power to not remove them.

“Someone help… me…” she begged for someone to save her, even if the chances for survival are little to none. She wanted to live!

**Mahiru and Kuro**

Mahiru was walking home after another failure at summoning his lead and his lazy Servamp was no help at all the past week. He gave a glance at the sleeping black cat on his shoulder with frustration. He wanted to stop Tsubaki, but how can he do that when the vampire doesn’t even look up from his video games most of the time.

 _“I don’t get! Why doesn’t Kuro want to fight? Tsubaki wants war and to kill all his siblings, doesn’t he care for his own life?”_ The Eve thought. _“how am I supposed to get stronger if Kuro tries to avoid any and all work?”_

Unbeknownst to him, Kuro knew the boy’s eyes were on him. The Servamp knew that his new Eve was frustrated with him, but he couldn’t help it, his lack of motivation was because Mahiru doesn’t know what he wants yet. This past week was exhausting with Mahiru dragging the Servamp from school to Misono’s house and back home. He curses his fate of having another Eve, fighting another war, and being in another situation he can’t control. But he isn’t too mad about, after all it was his own damn fault for getting the boy dragged into this.

 _“At least Mahiru is easier to deal with than most of my other Eves”_ he thought to himself and smirked inwardly before opening his eyes to meet Mahiru’s with a bored expression. “You do know that glaring at your cute wonderful pet won’t get you any closer to getting your lead to work?...”

With well hidden amusement, Kuro watched as his Eve grew a profound tic mark, his brow twitched in predictable annoyance. “Please! Your not that cute! If you weren’t so lazy I wouldn’t have this problem right now!” he yelled, attracting attention from the few bystanders nearby.

The cat noticed the strange looks they were receiving and their off-handed comments. Too much attention would be troublesome. He was about to quietly warn Mahiru of the bystanders when a sudden sent of blood made his stomach churn and he not too gracefully landed on the pavement.

“Kuro?...” Mahiru asked, surprised by the cats lost of balance.

  
Instead of answering, Kuro started wide eyed behind the Eve. And ran off somewhere, Mahiru followed close behind shouting at him for an explanation.

The Servamp of Sloth’s mind was in a haze, his paws leading him somewhere, no to someone, someone he hoped to never see again. At least not this way. He rounded the corner to an alleyway and stopped suddenly feeling cold, he heard Mahiru gasp behind him, but disregarded it.

There was so much blood that it made Kuro feel sick.

~*~

Everything was starting to feel numb, her hands long ago stopped putting pressure on her bleeding throat, all she could see were blotchy images. She can still feel her life’s blood seeping out of her and forming a pool.

Death’s grip was tightening around her

 _“I’m going to die now aren’t I,”_ she thought faintly. Before her eyes closed she got a blurry glimpse of a small black figure closing in, instantly she recognized the crimson red eyes. Eyes that were full of sadness and worry. _“Aka… I wish I could spend more time… with you_ ”

At the sound of a jingling cat bell, a small smile crept her lips. _“I hope… someone is taking care of you… and that… you wouldn’t be… hurt… again”_

The girl fell into oblivion.

~*~

Seeing her close her eyes for possibly the last time, Kuro hurriedly turned into his human form and gently lifted her bloody upper body to his lap. Red orbs full of uncertainty of what to do next, he could feel that Mahiru is uncertain as well.

“ _I… don’t want to lose her…”_ Kuro felt an unwanted image flash on his mind of a dying girl flash in his mind. “ _but… It would be selfish if I…”_ his hands tightened around her.

“Kuro we have to help her!” Mahiru’s voice pulled him out of his plagued thoughts, he averted his eyes to his Eve. The look in those brown orbs almost made Kuro fear what he would say next. “Can’t you save her, by turning her into your subclass?”

  
The bluenette’s bangs covered his eyes so that his Eve wouldn’t see his eyes widen in fear. He gritted his teeth slightly, trying to calm himself.

“How can you be sure that she wants to live?...” his voice was cold and void of emotion.

Mahiru was taken aback by the emotionless question, but it only served to make his temper rise. “What are you talking about?! Of course she would want to live! Doesn’t everyone! If we can save her then the simplest things to do is to do it!” he yelled.

“ _Making her my subclass… you don’t know anything… what this hell is like…”_ the Servamp thought bitterly as he looked at the girl whose life is seconds away from ending, _“I wish I don’t have to do this… I have no choice…”_

“A Servamp has to follow their Master’s orders… no matter how bothersome… if this is what you wish… then so be it…” his voice was low as one of his coat tails surged with power and slashed at the Servamp’s wrist. Mahiru cringed, not only from the sight if Kuro’s blood, but the indifference in his voice as well.

“Kuro what are you…” he asked, confused for why Kuro did that.

“This is how Servamps make subclasses…”

Kuro’s voice was so cold and void of life that Mahiru was starting to feel guilty for forcing him to do this. He didn’t even know how but he can feel it through their weak bond that somehow he’s forcing Kuro to do this. He searched his partner’s eyes for any sign of anger or pain from cutting his own wrist. The messy blue bangs that shielded the Servamp's blood red orbs and heart from the world. Knowing that the Servamp is not in the mood for explanations now, the young Eve decided to just stay quiet and watch the process.

Red eyes were trained on her face, feeling a strong tug at his core, her smile always haunted him. The same smile when… no he can’t think about that! He quickly moved his gaze to the blood dripping down his wrist. He had a job to do, his Eve’s orders are always absolute when there will is in them, and Mahiru truly doesn’t want this girl to die. Even if she’s a stranger to him. Carefully, Kuro tilted her head back and moved his wrist so that it would hover above her gaping mouth. Watching as the red liquid of his tainted blood flow, forcing it’s way into the girls system and change her, his eyes were sad. The transformation didn’t take log to start.

“ _Her pulse is returning… ~~”~~_

Her pulse, her breathing, and her warmth. They returned with vigor, indicating that she would live, forever if she wanted. Once the cut on his wrist stopped bleeding, along with her throat, Kuro got up with her gently cradled in his arms. He passed his dazed Eve to leave the alley.

“Let’s go”

“huh?...” Mahiru shook his head and watched his Servamp a few steps from leaving the alley, looking like he just came out of a massacre. “Wait Kuro! You can’t go out there looking like that!” he ran after him, “what if someone sees… you… “

There was no one in sight like a ghost town, just black smoke with some blue sparks in them. It made an unsettling chill go up Mahiru’s spin, not wanting to question it further he followed close behind Kuro to home.

 

* * *

 

**Hello there wonderful readers here is my story with an OC insert! I know that I'll be mostly following the Servamp anime on the first story and some people would think it's kinda boring, but I guarantee you that my OC will be more interactive in the series and is by no means going to be a Mary Sue, I know that annoys me so I don't want to annoy you. There will be more here than the original anime as it goes more in depth into the past and I added in another antagonist to spice things up along with another character. Welp I hop you like it! Don't forget to kudos and comment that's the life blood of this story!~**


	3. Chapter 2: Subclass

**(Dream)**

_A black haired girl slipped in the abandoned house through the boarded window. She hugged her jacked close to her as she took in the broken furniture and strange metal object scattered around her. For a moment she could of sworn that she saw a dark aura flicker on the metal. Droplets of dark liquid led to something covered by a large dirty cloth. She followed and on closer look, her blue eyes narrowed._

_"blood…" she gasped._

_She had no time to think as a weak meow brought her attention to what's under the cloth._

**(Real World)**

The girl got up from bed with a gasp, clutching her chest. Numbness overcame her and wondered if she was dead. She pinched her cheek and yelped.

"Nope I'm alive. Maybe it was a dream" she told herself, her hand lightly touching her neck, "but it felt so real."

"huh, this isn't my room" she said looking around the unfamiliar bedroom and blue bedding.

A soft meow and pawing at her right arm brought her attention to the small black furred creature beside her. Surprised she brought the cat to her lap and pet one of the fluffy ears. The touch earned a content purr. Her eyes trailing the familiar form intensely.

"Aka?" she gave an almost watery smile. There's no mistaking it, his red eyes and unique tail; it was her cat. When he meowed in response, she immediately hugged him to her chest. Tears slipped from her eyes she whispered his name, not believing that he's with her again; the connection was back, but stronger this time.

Something soft and furry brushed away her tears, she looked to see that Aka used his tail with a look that said 'I don't like to see you cry'. A small laugh escapes her lips as she wipes away her tears. "I'm just happy to see you again Aka," her fingers brushed against the cool metal of the bell hanging from his collar, "I'm also glad that someone's been taking care of you."

A sudden knock at the door made the girl turn to see a boy that looks to be a few years younger than her, holding a tray full of food walk in. He placed it on the night stand.

"Good to see your awake… I was worried" he smiled brightly before turning his gaze to the cat. "I see you met Kuro, by the way my name is Shirota, Mahiru"

"Maotsuki, Miyumi" she said, shaking his hand. "How did I get here?" she asked bluntly, getting to the point. Mahiru's hand tensed.

"W-well… you see…" he was scratching the back of his neck nervously as his eyes darted to the cat like he held the answer (which he did). Ak-Kuro Looked away, earning an irritated twitch from the boy, Miyumi raised a brow.

"um… we'll explain in the living room, for now you should eat," Mahiru said to the best of his ability. Kuro reluctantly jumped out of her arms and trailed behind him to the living room. For a brief moment She saw guilt reflecting in those crimson orbs.

She cut her eyes to the steaming curry with a cup of water besides her. It smelled heavenly compared to the take out food she usually eats. Taking a spoonful, she popped it into her mouth and was right, it tasted amazing. Like flavor bursting in her mouth, Miyumi wanted to take another spoonful in, but she couldn't bring the food to her mouth or make herself to eat the rest. She sees the spoon hanging there near her face with more food, yet her hand wouldn't bring it closer. Almost like she's physically rejecting it. For some reason she felt anxious.

" _Strange, I feel hungry and it tastes good, but at the same time I don't want to eat it. Maybe my appetite will come back after I talk to that boy… Mahiru was it? I need to calm my nerves first…"_

With much confused thoughts Miyumi decided to get up from bed and open the black out curtains. Moonlight flowed into the room, illuminating strands of hair along with the room. It was plain with standard furniture and some video games poking from under the bed, and a Ds on the other night stand. She tried to rack her brain around a believable reason on how she got here, but nothing. Rubbing her jacket sleeves, she headed out the door..

" _Wait when did I put on my jacket?"_ she shook her head, _"focus Yumi!"_

When she neared the end of the hall, her ears perked at quiet whispers coming from the living room.

"I thought you were going to tell her once she woke up?" she knew the voice being Mahiru's.

"Explaining is bothersome, wouldn't it be better if we don't tell her at all… there would be less panic too…" a new voice said with a lazy drawl. She leaned in closer.

"How can you say that!? She's your responsibility now that she's your…!"

"She's near by…"

Miyumi squeaked at the announcement, but quickly tried to calm herself. _"No use in staying hidden if your already found, besides I want to get Aka back"_. Holding her head high, she came out of hiding and observed the two boys who sat on the couch. Now in a better light, she can see the boy, Mahiru, she was talking to more clearly; he looked like an average fifteen or sixteen year old boy with brown hair and warm brown eyes, he was wearing a school uniform with the sleeves and pants rolled up to his joints.

The other boy was another story; he looked to be older than Mahiru, maybe the same age as her, and had a lazy air to him. He was wearing a light blue jacket with white pants and knee high boots, his black fur trimmed hoodie adorned his pale blue hair. She could see that his messy hair shadowed his eyes, preventing her from seeing them. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this boy felt familiar to her.

She wanted to ask what they were talking about since it was obviously about her, but something else caught her attention that she couldn't ignore.

"Where's Aka- I mean Kuro?"

The blue haired boy's flinch didn't go unnoticed by Miyumi. Mahiru to looked at him with expecting eyes. After waiting for nearly a minute, Miyumi's patience was running thin, waiting for him to say something. Next thing they knew, he reluctantly revealed crimson red eyes that she recognized all too well.

"Aka?…" She didn't realize that the question came from her mouth, but he nodded anyway. Mahiru's eyes was darting between the two, debating on weather or not to ask some questions.

"No! That can't be true! Aka was my cat, I would of known something like this!" she shouted in denial. Her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. She didn't want to believe that the cat that lived with her for almost a year is this boy. But this eyes looked too similar to Aka's.

"What a pain…" he sighed, before he poofing into a black cat. Miyumi yelped in surprise and gaped at the cat that suddenly appeared in the boys place. For a while they stared at each other, one more confused than the latter. Evidence of hurt and betrayal showed in her face. Anger started to flow in her veins.

"So which are you _Kuro_ , human or cat?" Miyumi asked, skeptical. Her throat feeling dry.

"I'm neither… And so are you…" Kuro answered carefully, looking away at the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Kuro sighed again and turned back to human form. He met her eyes, but this time there was no readable emotion. "I'm a servant vampire, also known as a Servamp… You see when a Servamp gives blood to… A dying human they become our subclass…"

"A few hours ago you were near death when me and Kuro found you" Mahiru finished for him, feeling a tinge of Kuro's growing anxiety.

"No that has to be a lie!" she gripped her hair frantically as she stumbled backwards towards the door, denying something that part of her knew was true. "I can't be a vampire, I wasn't dying…" she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe she wasn't human anymore! It has to be a lie! It has to be! She had to get out of there! Miyumi made a break for the exit. Suddenly feeling a grip on her wrist.

"Wait your not thinking straight. You have to cool down or…"

"Let me go you monster! You ruined my life, I should have never brought you home!" She cut him off with a glare filled with anger, hatred, and something else. Kuro's red eyes widened in shock and hurt as his grip on her slacked. Taking advantage of his current state, she yanked her arm back and ran out the door.

"Kuro! Are you ok!" Mahiru ran worriedly to his partner. The Servamp didn't respond, his eyes curtained by his bangs. His worry grew went the shadows around the room flickered and started to move. "Snap out of it Kuro!" He grabbed Kuro's shoulders, shaking him with more urgency.

"… Mahiru…" Kuro said quietly. The shadows stopped moving and Mahiru sighed in relief, glad that Kuro came back to reality. Kuro was scary there for a moment, almost like the time the Servamp first drank his blood. Within seconds of noticing that he left his guard down, Kuro went back to his aloof self.

"Are you alright Kuro."

"This is why I don't make subclasses…" he said low enough that his Eve wouldn't hear. "We should focus on finding Miyumi before she gives in to her thirst…" his tone was serious as he ran out the door with a confused Mahiru close behind.

"Wait, what do you mean by her giving into her thirst?"

"No time to explain. We have to find her quick!" seeing the still confused look on his Eve's face, _"why the hell not…?"_ Kuro sighed heavily. "By the look in Miyumi's eyes it's obvious that she's getting hungry, so when a subclass gets hungry they are susceptible to drink the blood of the human nearest to them."

_"I hope we find her before that…"_

 

_~*~_

 

Miyumi didn't know where she was going or where she was, all she knew was that she was getting as far away as possible from the insanity. Her thoughts became irrational since the cat who turned out to be a vampire said he turned her into one. She just wants to get away. Hold onto the belief that she's still human and pass this all of as a bad dream.

She leaned her hand on a display glass of a store to catch her breath. For some reason her stomach has started to hurt and growl hungrily, her throat felt patched as well. "Get a grip Yumi… just look around and see if I can go home from here…" she panted. Before she did just that, her eyes caught a black shadowy figure in the reflection. Out of surprise she quickly jumped back and readied to defend herself. Miyumi's eyes scanned for the assaulting figure, but it was just her. She stared in bewilderment at the light red eyes of the scratchy black image that mimics her movements. She came closer and laid her hands on the window, seeing the figure do everything she does almost made her choke. The shadowy figure in the glass was her.

"No… this can't be happening… why…" she said in anguish, placing her forehead on the cool glass while sliding down to her knees. "I can't be a vampire..."

Her world was crashing around her and she didn't know what to do as confusion took over.

 

~*~

 

Kuro became restless looking for the girl. Unfortunately Servamp's don't have the kind of bond with their subclass like they do with their Eve's that allows them to find them when necessary. So all the searching is pretty much guess work, on where she could be. He shot Mahiru's suggestions of splitting up down, even if he so much as looked like he was going to bring it up. As much as he wants to find Miyumi quickly, he couldn't risk his Eve being alone with her when she's in thirst. He's afraid that Miyumi might attack Mahiru and drain his blood.

**"Again your falling… silly kitty never learns~"** the voice of his demon tang in his head, Kuro suppressed a growl.

"I don't care"

**"Your going to be hurt in the end, you know that right?"** it's voice became more serious.

"I know…" at that the demon was silent. Not questioning any further, yet disapproval was heavy in the silence.

"Kuro look!" Mahiru called, directing his attention to the broken display window of a store with a tattered jacket not too far from it. Miyumi must have been here and it's obvious that she was already giving into her thirst. The sound of a scream was almost overtaken by police sirens, Kuro was able to hear it and knew his subclass was the cause. He grabbed the evidence and Mahiru's wrist, before going off to the scream in an inhumane speed.

 

~*~ 

 

Miyumi stumbled unsteadily into a deserted park, her eyes were becoming duller and duller by the second, and was greatly exhausted mentally. The proof that she was a vampire and the blood on her shirt confirmed the memories of how she almost died at the hands of some stranger. Eventually her legs gave out and the subclass feel to her knees, hunger was taking over her mind and fangs poked out of her bottom lip.

An unsuspecting gangly man approached her from behind and was about to mug the unstable vampire. His footsteps were enough to make any rational thought she had left crumble. Within seconds Miyumi had her unfortunate victim pinned to the ground of the park, using inhumane strength to crush his wind pipe, but not enough to kill him. The man panicked and screamed when he saw the monstrous look in her hungry narrowed, glowing red eyes. Fangs ached to break into flesh and drink, she leaned in to bite. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from her pray.

"Miyumi this isn't you! Get a hold of yourself!" she heard someone call out to her but it was pointless. Breaking free from the arms that restrained her, went to strike the owner of the voice. Her fangs sank into something soft.

"Kuro!" another voice yelled out.

Blood entered her mouth. Foul tasting blood. it was enough to snap her out of her rage. Sputtering and coughing, Miyumi jumped away, her vision clearing. She fell on her back, staring in horror at what she did. Kuro's neck had a large bite wound that looked like he was attacked by an animal, quickly mending itself in a blink of an eye.

Once seeing that the shock has successfully snapped her out of her rage, the Servamp made his way to the cowering man, not showing the slightest hint of pain. Mahiru cautiously went to her with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Glade to see your back to normal."

She nodded numbly as she sat up. Miyumi noticed a chain connecting Mahiru's wrist to Kuro's neck, but didn't ask about it. They both watched Kuro look into the man's eyes a he passed out.

Kuro returned to them, with his usual lazy self as the chain connecting him to his Eve vanished. "I erased that guys memory…" he mumbled, answering Mahiru's silent question and offered a hand to Miyumi.

"Why?…" she sounded so lost that it almost made his heart clench. Kuro huffed in annoyance as he went to take her wrist and pull her up, earning a surprised yell come from the girl.

"Idiot… why let you do something that you'll regret later… that would be troublesome…" he said with a neutral expression but his voice was soft. "This is your life now and you have to accept that."

Miyumi looked at him a bit miffed that she was manhandled but the words sank in. "Even after what I told earlier, you would still help me?" she looked down in shame.

"If had a dollar for every time you said something without thinking I would have had bought enough ramen to last me two centuries," Kuro yawned loudly an began to walk to the direction of Mahiru's apartment, "Which reminds me, is there any ramen left?...

"No way I'm letting you eat this late at night Kuro! Are you even listening!? Kuro!" Mahiru ran after him.

"So loud… and mean" he whined, hands over his fragile ears.

Miyumi watched the ordeal with a small smile on her face, happy that Kuro forgave her and they would be willing to help her. _"Well this is my life now"_ the subclass thought to herself and followed the boys.

 

~*~

 

Unknown to them a figure watched from a tall buildings, smiling wickedly at the group and the black fog that kept the hypnotized police away from the park.

"hmm… Faze one complete," his gaze focused on the eldest Servamp. "Soon Sleepy Ash, soon I'll finish what I started so long ago."

 

* * *

 

 

**I hope you liked this chapter and it'll start following the anime from here with some extra scenes added here and there. What do you think about the antagonist, for now he'll be a minor threat but later his evil intentions will be revealed along with what he has in store for the Servamps. I'm also going to get Kuro's demon more in on the plot since it'll be more focused on later in the story as well as Kuro's past with Miyumi. Keep reading and don't forget to _COMMENT_! Till next time!**

**Next time- Chapter 3: _New Weapon_**


End file.
